Rebellion
by toolazytofindaname
Summary: A girl comes to a new city that's at the verge of war. Here she meets one of the most well known rebels in town, and her prospect of the world changes dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the first story I'm uploading! I've got about enough for another chapter ready, and then a lot of bits and pieces which I have yet to put together, but I promise I will as soon as I'm able to! I'm a little unsure of some aspects of the plot, so it might take some time, but if you guys will take the time to leave a few reviews on what you think about this chapter I'll be really happy! You are also very welcome to come with suggestions to the story – I promise I'll credit you if I use it :D Well, that's pretty much all I have to say, so let's just start up with the story, shall we?

* * *

It was late at night and the streets were empty - except for one lonely girl who was desperately trying to find shelter for the rain. She was already soaked to the bone after running through the entire town in her search for somewhere to stay for the night. Her face lit up a little as her eyes found a sign with the word 'Inn' printed on it with huge letters. _Finally! _She thought. _Hopefully there's room for little me in there…_ She took a deep breath as she stepped up and knocked on the door. After a few moments when she was about to leave, the door opened and a man looked out at her.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we're all full" he said. _Well at least he actually seems to be sorry and not just bored as the others did…_

"Not even a single little room free?"

"No. I'm sorry"

"Okay. *sigh* Listen. It's late at night and I'm getting kind of desperate by now; I have been all over the town now and I have not been able to find somewhere to sleep yet!"

"I'm really sorry Miss, but..."

"I do not care if I have to share with someone who have an extra bed – I will even sleep at the floor, as long as I just have somewhere with a roof overhead to stay for the night! I will still pay for a single-room! Please!"

"Y'know… We have a boy here, or well a man – he's 'bout your age I guess. He's been pretty much livin' here for some time now, but often he leaves early in the mornin' and doesn't come back 'till late at night. Sometimes he's gone for days. I think he's here now, though. If I'm right there's an extra mattress in his room, and there's sure space enough for you there – it's actually more like an apartment… We can go ask him if you want? As long as you're not clingin' to him and don't ask in to anything, I can't see why he shouldn't let you stay there. – And when you see him, I'm quite sure you won't mind staying with him either.*suggestive blink*"

"As I said: As long as I have a place to stay for the night, I don't really care"

"Well, follow me then"

"Thank you!" _Finally!_

_._

"**Taka! 'You up? **He returned this mornin' so he might be a little tired"

"Ugh. I – I don't want to be a burden..."

"Arh. It would be good for him to have a little company. **Taka!**"

"_**Ey! Relax! What do you want?**__"_

"There's a girl here who needs a place to stay for the night, and I thought that…"

"No."

"Please, Taka – Hear me out. She's not a fangirl; she's not even from town. She's just asking for a place to stay for the night. You've got plenty o' space in there… and an extra mattress if I'm right."

"Listen. I really don't have time for this. *door opens* She's not gonna stay here."

"Taka, look at her! *Gestures to the girl* She's just a lil' girl! Have a heart for once!"

"I- it's okay, I'll just- try to find somewhere else…"

"Hn. At least you have manners. What's your name?"

"Ha-Haruna"

"Hn. Come on in. I have to go now. 'll be back at… well, some time. Food's in the kitchen *points at the kitchen* Bathroom's down there *points in the direction of the bathroom* and my _friend_ here *glares at Masashi (the inn-keeper)* will find that extra mattress to you. Well… Make yourself a home, but mind you! I know exactly what I've got in here, and if anything's missing, you'll be the one to blame until anything else is proven. And don't let anyone in. Y'understand?"

"Mhm *nod* Thank you" And he's gone…

"Uhm… You see… he's a little… I won't say shy, but… Well, just don't mind his manners"

"Ah, that's okay. – I guess I can live with it, now that I have a place to stay… Well that extra mattress…? And how much do I have to pay?"

"Ugh, yeah, follow me. And you don't have to pay for anything else than what you eat, and we'll figure that out when you eat."

"Really? Thanks a lot!"

"You're welcome!"

* * *

So... do you like it? Too long? Too short? Keep? Delete? Please tell me! I haven't put any specific characters in the description/summary-thing 'cause… well it's a surprise! Even though it will be quite obvious in the next chapter… Ugh, well… I've rated the story M just in case – there could very likely show up some more mature stuff later, hehe

Once again: I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review! That would really make my day! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so here's the second chapter! It's quite a short one, but if I took the next chapter with it'd be too long, and I can't really cut the next one, so… I hope the quick update will make up for it :-) Uhm… this is pretty much just Haruna thinking, but I hope you like it anyway. Last time, I said something about it being quite clear who the main-characters are in this one, but I don't think it's really that clear…

* * *

_Ahh… There is nothing like a warm bath when you've been soaked for hours_ thought Haruna as she let herself sink down in to the now filled bathtub. _That's strange… I was sure he was gonna say no… He sounded quite confident… But something seemed to change his mind… I wonder what… maybe he… WHAT A PERVERT! But then again… with his looks he could get anyone, so why would he want me...? Plus he didn't really look like someone who would do such a thing… __**looks can be blinding! Especially such godly looks!**__ Ah shut it! But I must admit; he __did__ look quite handsome… __**Are you kidding me? He's GORGEOUS! **__Hm…and that accent… hmm… Well. I better get done here so I won't fall asleep and drown…_ with that she let her head sink under the water to wash her hair, and when she was done she raised up and grabbed a dry towel from the rank beside her and put it around her to cover herself a bit, and then another one for her hair. Then she found her spare clothes and decided to get some food. After all, roaming the streets for hours makes you quite hungry… and he, Taka, had told her that there was food in the kitchen – she took that as a permission to eat a little.

When she had eaten she went to bed. Masashi had found a mattress for her, along with some blankets and a pillow, and placed it in Takas room. Haruna, however, was way too tired to really notice that fact. Let alone change it.

* * *

So… what do you think? I promise the next one will be longer, okay? Please let me know what you think about this one! Oh and by the way; the lines in bold letters are Harunas inner-selfs thoughts (does that sentence make any sense at all?)


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter! As promised this is longer than the last one, hehe.

* * *

Haruna woke up by the sound of a loud knocking – well, more like banging at the door. She got out of bed and sneaked to the door. There she looked out through the peephole to see what was going on. At the other side of the door stood three dangerous-looking men. The one who was knocking on the door held up a gun, and Haruna noticed that the others, too, had guns at their sides.

"**Open up, you scum! We know you're in there! Don't think you can fool US! OPEN UP! Or we'll force our way in there!" **_oh no… what the hell am I gonna do?_ **"Well, you asked for it"** She quickly backed away from the door, and not a second too early.

**BANG! **Haruna saw the smoke from the lock the second before the door slammed open. _SHIT!_

"COME ON OUT AN FIGHT LIKE A MAN! Huh? You're not a man!"

"N- No" Haruna said, her voice full of fear, as she kept backing away, but they just kept following her, until her back was against the wall. _Who are they? Why are they here? What do they want?_

"Oh, well; COME ON OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A WOMAN then!"

"W- What do you w-want?"

"I guess you know very well" the man sneered.

"I- I don't"

"Oh, yes you do" said the man as he held his gun against her chin.

"I don't think she knows anything" said one of the others – he sounded a little uncertain.

"C'mon! She just a lil' girl! She's probably new here." the last man said.

"I don't care whether she's new or not – she has to satisfy me in one way or another" the leader said as he held his gun away from her again. "And why are you two in here? You're supposed to keep guarding!"

"Well that's a little too late, _Hebi_." A familiar voice said as the man in front of her stiffened. "Now, put that gun down, and get outta here before I let my temper get the better of me"

"T-Taka! W-what are you doing here?" stuttered the man, who where seemingly called Hebi, and Haruna didn't know if he was really shaking or if it just looked like it because of her own trembling.

"That's none of your business. Now, get up!"

"Hebi! Come on! We can't fight _him_!" _Why are they so afraid of him? They are three against one, and they have guns!_

"You better listen to your _comrades_" Takas voice now sounded like something between a growl and a sneer. Hebi seemed to notice the threatening it held in it, and got up while shaking violently. He slowly turned around, and walked past Taka, and that was when Haruna saw the gun held against his neck. _So that's why they were so scared! They were afraid that he would shoot them if they moved against him!_

Taka stood still for a moment and looked after them, still with his gun in his hand. When they were gone he put his gun in a sheath at his back that Haruna hadn't noticed before. Then he went to close the door and put on a chain-lock that she hadn't noticed, either. Then he walked back to her and looked her over as to see if she was alright.

"'Y'okay?" he asked and held out his hand to her.

"Yeah… Thanks" She answered as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Good" he said as he let go of her hand and looked around to see if anything was missing.

"Who were they?"

"Y' don' know?"

"No"

"That's right; you're not from this town. Well, they call themselves The Protectors and claim to be protecting people against the government,"

"Why would they do that?" Haruna interrupted which earned her a glare from Taka.

"No one around here likes the government… they're…"

"Why not? I mean; in- Where I come from everybody likes the government" Haruna interrupted again.

"Konoha or Suna I guess? Now if you'd stay silent for a moment and stop interrupting me, I'll tell you what you need to know." Taka said with badly hid irritation.

"Ugh, sorry!"

"The government has put taxes on everythin', really everythin'. Hell, you can't even go for a walk without payin' for it!" Taka could see the doubting look at Harunas face and added: "No, I'm not exaggerating; that's really how it is."

"But why would they do that? Ugh. Sorry. Go on." A deathly glare from Taka and a reminder from her inner self, that he's the one with the gun, made her add the last part.

"They need money. Or, well, they _want_ money. They've got more than enough, but they keep it to themselves. I was out for a walk once (before the taxes) and came by the so-called parliamentby an accident. I heard some strange noises in there and went in to check it out. What I _should've_ seen was a meeting where ministers would discuss problems and so on. What I _did_ see, though, was a lot of drunken men and half-naked women. Of course there had been rumors, but to see that it was true…" He didn't finish that sentence, but Haruna was quite sure she knew what he meant. "I've later found out that the _parliament _has absolutely nothing to say in that matter, though…"

"What matter?" she ducked under the glare he sent her before he answered.

"Decisions for- well, _about_ the city."

"Ah. Well who do then? You know – make decisions about the city?"

"Orochimaru"

"_Orochimaru?_ You mean – the wealthy…

"Drug-smugglin', oil-importing snake-man? Yup, him. He's manipulating the parliament with the money he earns from sellin' drugs, and he uses the city as a stock and a hideout. He's controlling the entire city with an army under his command, and those _protectors_ are actually hired by him – to make the rebels seem like the bad guys, and to get even more money for the 'parliament' and himself."

"Wow. I can't believe that things like that still happen."

"Well, I don't really expect you to, since you've only heard my point of view."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just… the boys I know expect me to believe everything they say just because they say it's true."

"Hn – by the way, can I ask why you are here?"

"Uhm… I…"

"You don't have to answer. I do respect if there's things you don't want me to know"

"Ugh. I- It's not because I don't trust you, it's just… I've only just met you and… It's not really something I want to talk about…" Another reason she wouldn't tell him, was that she didn't really know it herself.

"Hn. It's okay. But y' should just as well get used to it; don't ask into me n' my business. I will tell you what I think you need to know n' that's it. I won't say I don't trust you, but as the situation is I won't say that I do, either. I hope you can live with that."

"I think so. I guess I will believe your word until anything else is proven."

"Hn, I guess I'll give you same amount of trust then." Taka stated with a little smirk.

"Well, thank you"

While he talked a part of Harunas mind drifted off to look at him… He was clad in tight, black jeans and a black shirt with the two upper buttons undone. Around his neck was a thin silver chain that probably held something, but she couldn't see what, because it was hidden by his shirt. He was tall – about a head taller than her, actually. He had black hair that spiked backwards, pale skin, an aristocratic nose, perfect arched lips, a beautifully shaped face – All in all he was quite a handsome man, but the most fascinating thing about him was his eyes. They were as black as the night sky, and were sparkling with a mysterious light – like the starts shining with the light of the moon. Those eyes… they were so captivating…!

* * *

Well, this chapter is pretty much just describing the situation in the city they're in. And Taka – doesn't he remind you of someone? Updates won't be coming so frequently from now on, since I haven't written anymore right now... as I think I've told you, the rest of the story is pretty much just bits and pieces that needs to be arranged and attached to each other to form an actual story. But now I actually have an idea of what's gonna happen in the next chapter – that's one step towards the finished-and-ready-to-upload-chapter. I won't be uploading anything for the next week at least, though. – I'm going on a vacation tomorrow and I'm not bringing my pc, so… I'll try to write a little though, so, hopefully, there will be something ready to upload when I come back! Well… any ideas of who the main-characters are? There are quite some hints in this chapter so… Anyway; just leave a review, please? It would definitely inspire me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back! And I've got a new chapter for you! It's not really long, but well; it's longer than chapter 2, ehehe… Well, on with the story!

* * *

"Y'know, you should probably go back to bed – it's getting a little late, y'know…" he told her, turning his head to look at the clock hanging in the kitchen. 3.45.

"What about you?"

"I think I'll try to get some sleep as well… As Masashi says I guess it would do me god to get some shut eye for once…" he answered her, running his hand through his hair.

"You don't get much sleep?" It was as much of a question as a statement.

"No, not really…"

"Well, I'll try not to disturb you, then… Uhm… maybe I should move my bed - *yawn* Masashi put it in your room…"

"Nah, don't mind it. You won't be keepin' me awake and you seem to be too tired to really take notice… just go to bed"

" 'You sure? Okay, then… goodnight" Haruna stood a little and waited for a reply, but when it was clear that she wouldn't get one, she went in to Takas room and went to bed. In a few minutes she fell into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile Taka just stood and looked at her – he hadn't really taken the time to do so when he first saw her. Back then her hair had been hid under a hat, but now the hat was gone and her hair was showed in all its pink glory. Yup; pink. And not just a light shade of red – really _pink_. And the worst of it? It looked natural! It suited her, though, and somehow went well with her emerald green eyes. The covers made it impossible for him to see her body, but her arms had the same delicate creamy color. Had he been another man he would probably say that she was quite a beauty, but being the kind of person he was, he settled for saying that she wasn't ugly. _Hn. I might as well just go to bed… not that it would really pay off, seeing as there's only a little more than an hour to sunrise, but… it's worth trying…!_ With that he went to find a pajama and put it on a chair. Then he kicked off his boots and crashed onto his bed, not bothering to pull the covers over him – the pajama still ready at the chair.

*light humming* _Hmm…? What's that sound? Someone's humming… and… is that light? That is light! And quite a lot of it… What the hell…?_

"Taka? Are you awake? Taka?"

"Hmmn… Ne, I'm awake… *sniff* Is that… pancakes?"

"Uhm, yeah… I don't know if you're a breakfast-person – or if you like pancakes, but you had the ingredients so I just thought I'd thank you for letting me stay, so… I cooked you some pancakes. I hope you like them… otherwise I'll just eat them myself… or give them to Masashi… I'm sorry; I woke you up and you probably don't like pancakes, so I'll just-"

"No, no, it's fine, really, it's fine, thanks, it's just… it's been years since I last got pancakes, and… normally, when girls are… _nice_ to me, they're actually just trying to fuck me and when they figure out that's not gonna happen they just… disappear. But you don't strike me as that type of girl…"

"I- I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here – if you hadn't I'd probably be freezing to death on the street…!"

"You'd probably be rotting in a cell before that happens…"

"Why?"

"It's illegal to live at the street and Orochimarus men are quite quick to find the ones that try anyway"

"Oh… Well, thanks again, then!" Taka just smirked as response. _Strange girl…_ he thought as he took the plate she held out to him and let her place a pancake on it.

* * *

So… What do you think? This chapter ends a little weird, doesn't it? Well, my inspiration ditched me, and thought it was about time to upload something, so… I hope you enjoyed it! Any ideas 'bout the main-characters? It should be quite clear by now… Anyway – if you've got any ideas to the story I'd be glad to hear them. As I've said before; I've got the outline for this story and a few pieces here and there, but the next ones are quite far from now and I need to figure out how to get there… which also means that it might take some time to get the next update ready… sorry… But, as I told you last update; reviews would definitely inspire me to write more, so please take the time leave just one!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! I know it's been long, but I've had some kind of a writers block and something else came in the way as well, well, enough with the excuses; here's a nice long chapter for you to make up for it. And I've got an idea for the next chapter as well, so it probably won't take as long to get it done and uploaded. School starts next week, so I might not have as much time to write, but on the other hand there might be more inspiration laying around there, so… By the way; the ending of this chapter is a little odd and sudden, but… you'll just have to live with it :-)

* * *

It was around 11 am; Taka had left hours ago and wasn't coming back for another few hours. Haruna was sitting in his new apartment – they'd moved after those 'Protectors' figured out where they lived, and was now living at the end of the hallway – and was gathering the courage to call one of her friends from Konoha to ride off some of the storm back home. – If there even was a storm; she wasn't exactly sure about that, since her parents didn't seem to care much about her and no one really listened to her friends. Except for Ino, who was the sole daughter of the Yamanaka family, which was running a huge fashion company and the local flower shop. People listened to her because she was rich and fucking scary when she got mad. So Haruna decided to call her. She was her best friend after all. She was sad that she'd had to leave her behind, but she needed to get out of there before she would go insane. It was exactly three days since she left. Her parents had had a heated argument the night before and her dad had slept at the couch. The blankets had still been there, indicating that he planned on sleeping there the next night as well. She had looked sadly at their family portrait and then proceeded to gather a few things. Both her parents had been at work, so she'd had the whole house to herself and she'd called in sick at school, so no one found it weird that she hadn't been there. She'd taken some food, her phone, some money and a set of spare clothes and stuffed it all into a duffel bag. She'd then taken her keys and walked out the door, locked it and then headed towards the main road. After a little while of hitchhiking a car had pulled up and the driver, who had been a young man; seemingly around her age, had asked her where she was going. "Away" had been her answer and he had told her that he could give her a ride if Oto counted as 'away'. She'd told him that it did and gotten into the car, making sure her hair was fully covered by her cap. The trip had been silent and the man had seemed to get tired of it so he'd turned on the radio and just as they'd hit the highway it started playing 'Life Is A Highway' by Rascal Flatts. It had hit Haruna how right that was, and that she could really identify with the song – except the fact that it's a man singing, and that she only had herself to drive for. When they'd arrived to Oto, she'd thanked the man again and he'd assured her that she didn't have to pay him or anything; it wasn't like she'd caused any extra costs. She'd said her thanks once again, and then waved him goodbye as she'd taken off to find somewhere to stay for the night – it had already been around 10 pm and as she chased through the city she'd figured everything was full. And it was only when she had completely lost her hope that she'd met Masashi and with him; Taka. The thought of Taka and his cautiousness reminded her that she had to be careful when she called Ino, since she didn't want her or anybody else to come running and drag her back home. But she had to call her anyway. So she took out her phone and speed-dialed Inos number before she could cower out. She picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Ino?"

"Sakura? Sakura, is that you? Where are you? Are you alright? What's happened to you? Wha-"

"Relax, Ino; and give me a chance to answer your questions. Yes, it's me. I won't tell you where I am, 'cause then you'd just come running after me, and I don't want that. I'm fine, yes; nothing's happened to me. – Nothing bad at least. I haven't been kidnapped or anything – I left on my own."

"But why? And why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell _me_?!"

"I don't really know, Ino. I just wanted to get away, I guess… You know how my life has been lately. And I didn't tell anyone 'cause then you'd just try to stop me, or tell my parents, and then they would lock me up in my room and I wouldn't be allowed to go anywhere or see anyone and I- I just need a break, Ino…"

"Hmm… I understand. But you should at least have told me – or taken me with you! You know I love adventures! Uhh! Then we could- or-"

"Hehe, you're so funny Ino. I'm sorry I couldn't take you with me, but I promise I'll keep you updated."

"You better! So, what has happened so far?"

"Not much really. But I'm staying with this boy- or, man-"

"What!"

"Relax, Ino! I had to stay somewhere, and he's barely here anyway, but when he is just watching him can entertain me for hours! – He's so damn hot! I tell you, he's GORGEOUS! Plus, I've been here two days, and he's already saved my life twice!"

"*Squeal* How?!"

"Well…" Haruna- or, now that we know her real name; Sakura started to tell her friend about what had happened since she got there, but being careful not to tell her too much, so she wouldn't be able to find her if she started searching.

* * *

So how was it? I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I promise I'll try to make the next update quicker. And Haruna is actually Sakura? How many had guessed that? Please leave a review – it would really give me the energy to endure school once again! I've got a few other stories laying around as well, would you like me to upload them? Then you'd have something else to read when I'm not updating Rebellion! Well; until next update!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I'm back! And I'm on a roll! The next chapter is almost done as well! And I have a story that's almost finished, which I'm considering to upload – would you read it? Well, on with the story!

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't come here as often." Sasuke commented as he came to a halt next to a blond boy in the Ramen-stand. "If anyone is looking for you, they will just have to wait here until you show up."

"But what if I want them to find me?" came the cocky reply, through a mouthful of ramen.

"I'm not the only one looking for you" Taka dead-panned.

"Guess you're right, but you were the one who found me right?" the blonde grinned.

"Hn. Some things never changes…" Taka sighted as he shook his head in a way that clearly said 'I give up'

"What do you mean?"

"You're still a dobe"

"And you're still a bastard. Sit down and have some ramen"

"You know I'm not much into ramen." Taka said even as he sat down next to him.

"Then why are you here?" The blonde looked as though he really had no idea.

"I heard you were back in town; I figured you'd be here if it was true"

"So you were looking for me?" He was grinning as though he'd just won a bet.

"I already said that, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, you did… Why were you looking for me, then?" Taka thought about how to tell him, without sounding too caring.

"Confirming the rumors, I guess… checking up on you; making sure you haven't gotten yourself into too much trouble…" he said after a little moment.

"Oh… well, thank you, I guess…" the other boy said, still beaming brightly.

"Hn."

The blond boys expression suddenly changed, as he remembered something. "Uhm… Sas-" he started but was cut off by Takas sharp, snapping voice.

"It's Taka."

"Ugh, sorry…" Inside Naruto was slapping himself for forgetting that his friend was using a cover name. "But, Taka, we're friends right?" Taka had a very good idea that this would end up with his friend begging for his help. For what, though, he didn't know.

"Hn. 'Guesso… why?"

"And you would help a friend in need, right?" And there was his proof.

"What do you want?"

"You know; I rented a hotel room but… there was this stupid old lady and-" Taka knew all too well that if he just let him talk he wouldn't know the answer to his question any time soon, and he really didn't have the time to listen to one of the blondes long explanations for something that could probably be said in a single sentence. So he cut him off quickly.

"Naruto."

Recognizing the impatient tone in the raven-haired youths voice, Naruto settled for the short store. "They kicked me out. I've got another room, but it's not ready for another two days…"

"So you need a place to stay" If was said as a statement, but he answered nevertheless.

"Yeah…"

"Damn, my room's a hotel in itself…" Taka muttered under his breath, but Naruto heard him anyways.

"Whataya mean?"

"Hn." Taka decided to let him figure that out on his own. "You can stay with me for the next two days, but then you're out again, understood?"

Knowing this was the best he'd get, Naruto quickly accepted. "Of course! Thank you!"

"Hn." They sat in silence for a while as Naruto finished his bowl of ramen, and ordered a new one.

"You sure you don't want some? It's on me." Naruto tried again, even though he knew it was in vain.

"Hn. No."

"Okay, then…" he said as he snatched the bowl a waiter held out to him.

"Where've you been?" Taka asked when Naruto was about halfway through his bowl.

"Hm? Why do you care?" the blonde wondered out loud.

"Does that matter?"

"I guess not… I've been in Konoha. You know; I've pissed of every inn-keeper, every lawyer and half of the rest of Otos people – I needed to get away until some of the rage had dulled…"

"Hn. Why did you come back?"

"You think I would leave you with all the fun? No way!"

Again silence settled between them as Naruto ate another two bowls of ramen and was about to order a fifth one when Taka stopped him. "We better get going." Naruto was about to complain and say that he had barely started eating, but when he noticed his friends slightly tensed shoulders he knew they should really get out of there. Taka had this sixth sense for danger, and with both of them wanted as the rebels they were, they weren't really safe in public.

"Fine." He paid for his meal, and then they headed towards the hotel Taka was staying in.

-X.X.X-

"Someone else is staying here?" Naruto half stated, half asked when he saw the mattress in Takas room. He couldn't help but wonder who in the world Taka would trust enough to let them stay in his room. – Beside him of course.

"Hn." Taka answered and then continued in a low murmur: "I wonder where she is…" Though it was low, Naruto still caught it, and he wasn't one to let a chance to tease his friend pass.

"It's a girl?"

"Hn."

"So that's why you want me out as soon as possible! So you can be alone with her!"

"It's not like that at all, you baka!"

"Then why is she here?"

"She didn't have anywhere else to stay. Masashi said she could stay here, and I was too busy to argue with him."

"How long has she been here?"

"Three days"

"And you haven't kicked her out yet?"

"Hn. She's cooking and she's not drooling over me as most other girls."

"Uhh! Sasuke Ice-cube Uchiha is falling for a girl!" Naruto decided that he could call him by his real name as long as they were alone in his apartment.

" 'Course I'm not! And if you're gonna stay here, you better shut up already."

"Ugh! Okay…" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke down the stairs. "Where're we going?" Sasuke didn't answer, but just continued to the bar where he found Masashi.

"Yo, Masashi. Where's Haruna?"

"Hm? Oh, she went to buy some new clothes. She said something about her old ones being too catchy."

"Hn. When did she leave?"

" 'Bout ten minutes ago. She said she'd be back around noon."

"Hn." Both Naruto and Masashi sweat-dropped at Sasukes sudden disinterest in the matter.

"And I see the rumors are true" Masashi said, changing the subject. "Naruto's back in town. Welcome home, my friend!"

"Thank you, Masashi!" Naruto smiled brightly and considered whether the man was about to give him a hug, because he wasn't sure he'd like that.

"Hn. That means I'll need another mattress." Sasuke stated, but then, with a slight tint of hope in his eyes continued: "Unless you have a room free for him?"

"Well, the room you left is still free, but I'm still trying to get a new lock, and I'd rather if he stays with you so the room is free to other guests. I hope that's okay" Sasukes shoulders sunk, but it was more to tease Naruto than anything else.

"Hn. You just have to find a mattress for him."

"Of course! You can just take the one from your old room"

* * *

Once I'm done with this story, I think I'll try to rewrite or at least it edit it… – Right now it's merely ideas stitched together, but when I'm done I guess it'll be easier to look at as whole… I hope you understand what I'm saying, but if not… well, that's just your loss :P Pleas leave a review!


	7. Chapter 7

Info: This is kinda in Sasukes POV, so Sakura is still called Haruna, since Sasuke don't know her real name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! (obviously)

"So… This Haruna girl… What's she like?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke made their way back to the room after getting the mattress from the room Sasuke left two days ago.

"Annoying" Sasuke declared coldly as they entered his room. His answer didn't surprise Naruto at all. – They had been best friends for years, after all.

"Really?" he said sarcastically while frowning at the dark-clad back in front of him. "Why?"

"She's talking way too much, without really saying anything." Sasuke said flatly.

*knock knock* "Taka? Are you home?" A feminine voice interrupted their conversation.

"Talking 'bout the sun, huh?"

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted as he opened the door. "Where have you been?" He asked as he let Haruna into the room. He knew Masashi had told him already, but he wanted to hear it from her as well.

"I was shopping." she stated simply.

"For three hours?" Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what the hell she'd been shopping for. – It couldn't only be clothes, could it?

"Uhm, yeah… It took a while to find something I liked – I guess pink and lime green is a little too catchy for this world, don't you-" she stopped mid-sentence as she noticed Naruto. "Hey! I know you!" she said as she pointed at him. "You're that man who drove me here!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You're Green Eyes!" Naruto exclaimed, looking as though he had to make a conscious effort not to jump up and down with joy. Sasuke only lifted an eyebrow slightly at how much alike the two other youngsters were.

"Green Eyes?" Haruna asked, also raising her eyebrow.

"Hey! I didn't know your name!" Naruto said as he waved his hands empathetically.

"Haruna. It's Haruna." Haruna said while she grinned at the childish youth in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, Haruna! Again. I'm Naruto," He greeted "and it seems you already know Taka." He continued as he gestured to Sasuke. Then he moved closer to her and whispered: "So tell me; how the hell did you manage to break down that rock-facade?" He thought it was low enough for only Haruna to hear, but he hadn't counted in Sasukes keen ears.

"I'm not deaf, Naruto, and I've already told you; she just needed a place to stay, there's nothing more to it."

"Yeah, right. And I-" Naruto started, but he stopped and reconsidered his remark when Sasuke sent him his famous death-glare. "I gotta find that mattress Masashi talked about…"

"It's right beside you." Sasuke stated curtly, reminding him that they already found it. _Tch. Dobe._

"Oh, yeah, um… Well, I- I gotta go" he said as he scratched the back of his head nervously and then disappeared in a matter of seconds.

When Naruto was out of earshot, Sasuke turned to Haruna. "You know him?"

"Not really, but I've seen him before. He was the one who drove me here."

"So you're from Konoha." It was more of a statement than a question, but Haruna nodded anyway. "Then why are you here?" Sasuke asked, eager to know why someone would leave such a peaceful place as Konoha, in order to go to Oto.

"I- I don't really wanna talk about it, okay?" Haruna said nervously.

"Hn. You know, you shouldn't leave without telling me" Sasuke said, effectively changing the subject, knowing all too well how hard it could be to talk about the past. "– If I'm not here when you get back you can't come in…"

"I know, but I was getting bored of just sitting around, and I figured Masashi could let me in…"

"Hn."

"Hey Taka… Do you have some blankets somewhere?" Naruto said as his head popping up out from the doorway, like in an anime.

"In the dresser next to my desk."

"Ah, thanks."

"Second drawer"

"Okay." It was silent for a while as Naruto found the blankets and moved them to his 'bed'. _One. Two. Three._ "Uhm, Taka?" _There._ "Can… will you help me?"

_Sigh._ "How long have you been living on your own, Naruto?"

"Uhm… For quite some time. Why?"

"And you have yet to learn how to make a bed?"

"Hey! Normally the bed is already made at a hotel, you know."

"I'll help you Naruto!"

Yet another chapter! A little shorter than the last one, but still… Well; hope you like it and please review. Uhm… School has started, so updates will probably be even less frequent, but I'll do my very best, okay?


	8. Chapter 8

Finally! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Please tell me what you think :)

* * *

'_I've already told you; she just needed a place to stay, there's nothing more to it.'_ Sakura couldn't help but wonder why that statement hurt her. He was right after all: there was nothing more to it, nothing going on between them. They were merely temporary roommates. So why did she feel like she had just been dumped by someone important? _Because you have._ Her inner self answered coldly. _You thought you could at least become friends with him, but he made it rather clear that that is not gonna happen anytime soon._

They had went to bed about an hour ago; Sasuke at his bed, Naruto at a mattress in the living room and Sakura at her own mattress in Takas room (Taka had sent Naruto a very cold and scary glare, when he started snickering at that fact). Taka seemed to be sleeping, and Sakura could hear Naruto snoring loudly, indicating that he too was asleep. Sakura was not sleeping. She was just lying at her back, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the day. _It won't help to think that much about it. Just go to sleep. You'll only start fussing even more._ She turned to her side, to try to make herself more comfortable. After a while she turned again. And again. And-

"Haruna." Sakura froze. _Oh god._

"Taka? Did I wake you?" she asked anxiously.

"I wasn't sleeping." He dead-panned, and then continued in an almost (ALMOST) worried tone; "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, even though she already knew.

"Something's keeping you awake."

"Oh… It's just… it's a new place, new people… So many new impressions…"

"Only bad ones, I guess…"

"No, not only… - I've met you and Naruto. And Masashi. But the city… It's… how can you live with this every day?"

"You'll get used to it."

"How can you say that? With all those people suffering and-"

"Hey. What do you think I'm doing here? Why do you think Orochimarus people hate me? Why do you think I bother to stay here when I could easily get out and go back to Konoha?"

"Uhm…"

"Well, I'll leave you to sleep on that one."

"But Taka-"

"Go to sleep."

"O- okay… Goodnight"

"Hn."

'_**Back**__ to Konoha'?_

* * *

"Sorry Ino; I have to go now. I'll call you another time, okay? Bye."

"But-" The rest of Ino's complain was cut off when Sakura hang up.

_Sorry, Ino. _"Hey Taka"

"Did you just call your friend?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

"Why the hell did you do that? Do you know how many people who are looking for me? Don't you think they could rat me out, now that they know where I am?"

"You can trust these people, Taka - they are my friends!"

"Sure, but how can you be so sure? And what if someone else was listening? You know, people can listen to your phone calls."

"I know, Taka. And I don't want them to find me either. I haven't told her anything other than that I'm fine, and that she doesn't have to worry. I told her that I've met a man, who's saved my life, but nothing more. I haven't even told her which city we're in."

Taka was silent for a moment as he just looked at her as if trying to determine whether she was telling the truth or not. Then he just turned around and left the same way he came from.

"Hey, Taka! Where're you going?!"

"Out!"

"Well, I figured that much…" Sakura muttered before turning to continue what she was doing before Ino called: nothing.

-X.X.X-

Far away in another village a few friends were gathered in the darkness of Inos basement, the only light coming from the single light-bulb hanging above the round table. As soon as her call with Sakura was ended, Ino had informed the rest of the gang, and they had decided to meet and discuss the situation.

"D- do you think s-she'll b-be o-okay?" A dark haired girl asked; her pale eyes full of concern for her missing friend.

"How should I know?" The loud-mouthed blonde asked in return. "I don't even know _where _she is." she exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air for emphasis.

"She'll be okay. Otherwise I don't think she would've sounded as happy as you say she did, right?" the brown-haired friend they had in common said.

"'Guess you're right… Shikamaru! You're supposed to be the clever one here! What are we gonna do?"

"How troublesome… If Sakura really seemed so happy when she called you, it's probably because she _is_ happy. And if she is happy then why should we change it? She was never really happy here, and I do understand – with that family and us as her only friends."

"Hm… But still! She could at least have told us!"

"But she did, Ino; she called you."

"Yeah, but…"

"Ino. There's nothing we can or should do right now."

* * *

"Taka?"

"Hn?"

"I'm tired."

"Go to bed"

"No, Taka. I'm tired of this. Of doing nothing. I'm just sitting around here all day, while you're out doing… whatever you're doing… Can't you… take me with you or something? Or find some books to me, so I have something to do while you're gone? – Since you won't let me out of here…"

"Haruna. As I'm sure I've said already it's best for you that way. This city is much different from Konoha. You wouldn't survive a day out there."

"Well, I've survived three hours."

"But that's not a whole day, Haruna."

"But you're not gone for the whole day."

"Sometimes I'm gone for two or three."

"But I would have you around to protect me."

"I won't take you with me, Haruna, and I'm not gonna let you go alone."

"But-"

"Forget it, Haruna. I'm not gonna change my mind."

"Then what about Naruto?"

"He has a weird ability of attracting danger. And pretty much everyone in the city has something on him, so if I was you I wouldn't even consider going with him."

"But you go with him anyway."

"I can take care of myself, and someone has to take care of him."

"But Taka… I really, really, really don't have anything to do. And I can take care of myself. And I promise I won't be in the way – I'll stay in the background. And-" She was cut off when Taka rolled his eyes and walked over to her. Then he did something really un-Taka-like and gently put his hands on either side of her face while he looked her in the eyes with a very serious look.

"Listen, Haruna. I'm only trying to protect you. I know how it is out there, and I know you wouldn't like it there. Hell; some of the places I go often would probably traumatize you for life. I very rarely make real friends, but when I do, I'm not gonna let them go. I really don't want to lose you, Haruna." Slowly he drew his hands back until they just dangled by his sides.

"You- you barely know me…"

"I've lived with you for two weeks. Maybe I don't know about you past, but I know _you_." He was silent for a few seconds to let it sink in then he turned around and walked to the door. Right before he walked through the door, he halted and turned his head a little to the side. Not enough to let her see his face, but enough so she knew he was talking to her. Not that there was anyone else, but…

"See you later…" he said, but Sakura was pretty sure he would actually have said something else. Though, what she couldn't say.

* * *

Btw: Those lines across the site (except the first and the last) indicate jumps in time. I hope you're not too confused XD


End file.
